User talk:J Fan
]] Welcome aboard! Leave any new comments and/or messages here. See also: /Archive I/ and /Free Discussion/ re:Infobox pic The image will be good for the article about Johnny Depp (maybe named as "Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow during the school mutiny") but not for other articles, cause Jack's only "real" appearances can be in POTC universe.--Uskok 06:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we should do the same with that image.--Uskok 07:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Bad news Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Look here.--Uskok 06:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we don't need to delete the article about the game or anything related to it. We just need to change "''Armada of the Damned is an upcoming action role-playing video game... Armada of the Damned will be released in February 1, 2011." to "Armada of the Damned was an action role-playing video game... Although it was expected to be released in February 1, 2011, it was canceled."--Uskok 07:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that needs to be done. The "Noncanon" template will stay on those articles until Disney decides to continue with development of the game.--Uskok 07:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::We should take them out, cause they haven't appeared in POTC universe, yet.--Uskok 07:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::However, all is not lost, far from it. When LucasArts canceled Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix video game, Dark Horse Comics published a four-issue comic book of the same name, based on the same plot. If Disney decides to cancel Armada of the Damned forever, they can still make a comic book, or something similar, with the same story and same characters. I mean, the story is too good to be left to simply disappear. It deserves to live.--Uskok 11:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) re:Galleries For now, Angelica's gallery is good, and will become better when we find some better images. As for galleries of Jack and Barbossa, I have nothing bad to say, just continue as before and you'll have nothing to worry about.--Uskok 14:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :The border line between the upper and the lover half is too visible. I'll try to fix that.--Uskok 10:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Potc Logo http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:Potc2.jpg I am working on my own version of the logo right now. I can't get rid of the blur but this version is 100% than the version you put on my talk page. I have a pirate like font on my computer that I can put Encylopedia on the logo. I don't mean to sound rude but this edited version is a better quality. 02:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The new version is uploaded but I have to remove the background. I will remove the background and upload a newer version. 02:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't notice that I spelled Encylopedia wrong. I will upload a new version of a background free logo soon. 03:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::How does it look? I have finally uploaded the final version. 03:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I can fix the problem with the sword tomorrow. I am going to try to erase the background again tomorrow. I am so wiped out right now but by the end of this weekend, you will see a better version. 03:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I found a tool on photoshop that erased the background completely. The new logo is now on the main page. Do you like it? 04:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome, matey. I was glad to help the wiki. 04:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Thanx CJSFAN appreciate it im also a really big fan of Potc I met Johnny Depp once but he wasnt in jcak sparrow costume I'm back I see that someone turned this whole wiki upside down.--Uskok 15:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we should keep the article. After all, Ragetti's eye was present in all three films. --Uskok 18:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We can make the article about Jack's piece of eight, but as you said, that would be very small article.--Uskok 08:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, Jack's new trinket isn't Piece of Eight. His Piece of Eight (the coin with the lion) was destroyed along with 8 others when Calypso was released. So tehnically , there are no Pieces of Eight anymore, except for Spanish silver dollars.--Uskok 18:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::We don't need to rename the article. After all, that's the article about Jack's Piece of Eight. We just need to say that he made himself a new trinket after the destruction of his Piece of eight.--Uskok 13:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Potc Logo 2 I should be able to make the image and upload it here. Do you have any idea on what image you want to use? I was thinking about the finding the skull and crossbones picture and possible putting the font on the bottom. I have to look for a really good image. I am replying to you while during homework but I can play around with different images.You can save the image on your computer when I upload the image. (Right click the image and save.) I have a couple ideas for a logo. I am thinking of replacing On Stranger Tides with Potc Wiki for choice 1 and 2. For choice 3, I could put Potc Wiki below or above the skull. choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 23:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, CJS, I just remembered - I'm using a variation of the full banner on my Tumblr blog - I edited out the chair wrinkles out of it and made it much clearer though it's a little bit bright. Also, I have just the skull logo itself, cropped it. If you want, I can send you both or one or the other. Captain Teague 00:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, guys, I was actually thinking of Kat(since she has the pirate font), to make a logo to where it would have PotC Wiki, but in the "pirate font"(just like how the HP Wiki has the "Harry Potter font" for it's "Top Left Logo"). Although, if you guys can come up with something better, feel free to get it to where you can show me what you propose(because my idea was just something from the top of my head, lol). Oh, and one more thing, the image you guys come up with has to be EXACTLY 250x65 pixels (only .png files)(that's what it said in the menu). And thank you guys for helping ;). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Lol. I have the POTC font too ;D Captain Teague 01:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Which image do you like? I can get the exact size and format on photoshop. 01:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, Kat. I like the pics, but I'd like one where it would say "PotC Wiki", like the other Wikis had their Wiki's name on their "Top left logo". Savvy? Although, I think I might like the idea of the logo having the skull in there somewhere(although it would depend if it could work as a whole..."PotC Wiki" in pirate font, and the skull in one image). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Now that I have the exact size of the logo, I can't include the skull. The skull ends up all squished and funny looking. What color do you want the font? I was thinking of a royal blue but I could do any color. So far, I have POTC Wiki in royal blue but the color can change. 01:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, Kat. I sorta only wanted "PotC Wiki" in it. Hmm...I would probably say any color that's close to that "yellow/goldish" color that the Logos for Pirates 4 had(if possible). ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I can change it to "PotC Wiki" and the yellowish gold color. 02:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'm going to try it out immediately. Tell me what you think about it ASAP(although it might be a few minutes, lol). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, for some reason, it says "Incorrect file type or file dimension"...Bugger. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Just in case, here's another banner (it's POTC 4) that I found one time CLICKY HERE - I made it transparent, but I still have the original version that's not visibly cropped and has a background on it. xD Captain Teague 02:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh...I'll try that pic out(just in case). But is it ok if we can use the "fullsized" image for the countdown clock(I personally think that it would look AWESOME with it)? And I just have to ask...is that from the POTC Official site(because it looks so much like it, lol)? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The full size is kinda slightly bigger than that one - CLICKY HERE and um, I think it was from the Disney website, but I can't seem to find it anymore. Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait until the official posters to come or hopefully earlier to get a bigger size! Captain Teague 03:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I remember seeing that exact same pic from this link. (sorry, I didn't have time to log in, lol) 11:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I like the new logo. The one that I made was kinda boring.I guess you can delete the logos that I made if you want to , CJS. This logo looks great. Great Job, Captain Teague. 14:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I was hoping we could get one that says "Wiki", but for some reason, yours wouldn't get uploaded here. But until then, I think this is a suitable substitute(because it's better than the plain text). I do plan on having a logo that says "PotC Wiki"(or Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, whichever works). But that's just what I think. ;) (sorry, I didn't have time to log in) 11:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Calling all Captains and Pirates! Now is the time to hoist the colors once again! Hello, I'm an indie game developer, and my current project right now is all about ships and pirates. I've been working on it for 2 months now, I started on September 2010. The game is called Whirlpool Arena, this game will allow you to build and design your own ship. Craft your own Cannon and Projectiles. As im only alone developing this game, Im very short of ideas and features that can make this game great and deliver a new experience to all Pirate fans out there. Im asking all Pirate experts, fans, lovers, or anyone wants to fire a cannon, get surrounded by explosions, sink ships, snort gunpowder, to please give feedback and opinion on how can I improve Whirlpool Arena. This is the time to hoist the colors once again! Please watch the video demo of the 'Build-a-Ship' feature of Whirlpool Arena on the playlist link that im going to post below, just imagine what kind of ship you can build!! If you have a blog, friends, please spread the word, as i really need Feedbacks, Suggestion and Opinions. Thank you! Here's the current progress of the game: http://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=1A1139B7107EE5CB If you're interested, you can follow my progress on my personal blog: http://rebellion534.wordpress.com/wa/ You can drop suggestions here: http://rebellion534.wordpress.com/suggestions-for-whirlpool-arena/ OST Skull Teaser Poster Hey Captain :), Just in case you can't make it to MiceChat in the next few days, I wanted to make sure you got a good look of the blown up skull teaser poster for OST. How awesome is this!!! Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 01:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) "Dance of the Hours" Plot Summary Complete Hey Captain ;), Just wanted to let you know that I submitted my summary for "Dance of the Hours". I'm now done with my end of the JS prequel novels, and your friend can complete the rest :). I'll begin work on the next Brethern Court novel as soon as I can. Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 19:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo (again!) Here it is, as you requested! :D CLICKY HERE Captain Teague 01:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) re: Barbossa's pistol & QAR I have no objections about the image, as long as the image represents something from the POTC universe. And we can put the image of Blackbeard's cabin in "Design and appearance" subsection.--Uskok 15:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wow! It looks to me that Jack plans a mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge.--Uskok 07:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:POTC Wiki Logo Hello, matey. I don't mind what wiki you contact me on, lol. I would never say no to anybody because cropping is easy to do. I am replying to you on this wiki so I can post the logo. I can not erase the background because it would be impossible to do. I know that you want a white background but I can't do it. I have cropped the picture and made it the correct size. That video looked cool! I can't wait for the movie.Also, great quotes in the video too. Did you know that the producers originally considered Hugh Jackman for the role of Captain Jack Sparrow? The producers had planned to have Hugh Jackman because Johnny wasn't a superstar yet. Article here I can't imagine anybody else as Captain Jack because Johnny is the perfect actor for the role. 03:01, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Resized Logo I was able to unmush(is that a word, lol) the logo a little. It is a small difference. The size of the image kinda makes it look that way. I was bored tonight, so I didn't mind helping. I missed the TV spot for the next movie but the video was nice to see. Hugh Jackman doesn't look like a pirate in my opinion. My parents agree with us. Hugh is not the best guy for the role. (No offense to him but Johnny is amazing at the role.) Johnny Deep is great a strange roles. Did you see the new Alice in Wonderland? He was the Mad Hatter and it was funny. Sorry, I went off topic. I hope you like the logo. 03:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok it's fine that the logo isn't working out. I don't know what we could do. 14:51, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Decorations I began to decorate our categories a little. What do you think?--Uskok 19:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh no! Poor Jack is forced to swab the deck, like a simple deckhand. I'm sure that he won't call himself captain on THAT ship. All in all, this video is great, but you'll probably be more interested in this news.--Uskok 07:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there's a lot of time to develop new stories. If they'll make new movies, they won't come out before 2013 or 2014. And when you wish to put a link to some category on a talk page (or some article), use this form :Category:Pirate ships--Uskok 07:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Frequently asked questions: Create non-inclusive links--Uskok 07:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did you find this image?--Uskok 07:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I believe Jack and King George will confront each other in the beginning. :I believe that too. I could already imagine him as he rejects George's offer and then tries to steal his crown (or something like that) lol. And now we have a gallery for more images of Blackbeard.--Uskok 12:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I have one question, though: should we make it clear that "The Buccanneer's Heart!" and the original POTC ride are Non canonical images? ::It's clear now.--Uskok 09:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) POTC logo 4 and other stuff I can not remove the click to play thingy on the picture. The background is too complicated to remove the play video. If the background was a solid color, I might be able to remove it. The new wiki logo looks great. I could try to add wiki or something to it, if you want. So for the delayed reply, my computer is really slow tonight. 23:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I fixed the main page because the OST countdown is cut off by an advertisement on the right side, and it is off the edge of the screen. Jack5555 01:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :It still looks off to me. Would you be able to take a screencap so I could see how it looks for you? I do have a widescreen monitor and I use firefox, so that might be the cause of it. Jack5555 02:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is what it looks like for me. Jack5555 21:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I wonder why it is messed up for me then. Could you post a screencap of what it looks like for you, just so I can see what it is supposed to look like? Thanks. Jack5555 22:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC)